Sekirei: The Six Legends
by MeowMeowEveryone
Summary: After Serena's brust of power, things go tear ably wrong. The four girls where sent to unknown locations, but not unknown to Serena who has been there at least once before. Will the daughters survive or with thing go trebly wrong again! Other animes include Baka and Test: Summon the Beast, Negima Master Negi Magi, Maburaho, and Fairy Tail.
1. Opening

**Opening For Sekirei The Six Legends**

That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries?

The miraculous door is right before our eyes.

This entire world is a wonderland.

We're already wondering!  
When anticipation turns into excitement,  
it'll be wonderful, won't it?

Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?  
The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels.  
Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?  
Tell me! Sense of Wonder.

Life is full of teachings!

So we can make it!  
Let's go search for more mysteries!  
I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.  
A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!  
It's better to live your life doing the things you like,  
because then, you'll be able to work harder!  
Let's wonder!

Where will a heart be? What will love be?  
As for the kiss, why will he be sad?  
A mystery is a key point  
Which you gave everyday  
What choice do we have?

Life is youth!

That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries?  
The miraculous door is right before our eyes.  
This entire world is a wonderland.  
We're already wondering!  
When anticipation turns into excitement,  
it'll be wonderful, won't it?

Why are you? Sense of Wonder  
Teach it! Sense of Wonder

Life is splendid!

That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries?  
The miraculous door is right before our eyes.  
This entire world is a wonderland.  
We're already wondering!  
When anticipation turns into excitement,  
it'll be wonderful, won't it?

LALALA We can make it!  
Let's go search for more mysteries!  
LALALA We can do it!  
So what if life's full of mysteries?

Let's Wondering!


	2. The Other Characters Prolong

**Hey guys! I decide if my story was going to be right I had to change the name and the prolongs swill so i hope you enjoy the remade version of this chapter,.**

**PS: Haruhi is a girl**

**Prolong Minato**

**The Dream**

* * *

A hedgehog girl running, her hand around mine trying to run form something or someone. She ducked in a conner, pulling me along. Her blood red eyes looked frightened and worried. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me and gave me a forced smiler. I looked at er body and saw she was bleeding a lot near her shoulder area. "Darkness your bleeding" I exclaimed she looked at it and sighed. Her eyes darted around and she spotted. She held my hand again and dragged me to the place. There was a door she opened it up and pulled me inside. The door closed behind us not making a sound. I saw a glimance of fear in her eye but it slipped away. She looked around the room. She looked at my eyes and fell to the ground. I catches her, her body limp and cooled and there was little blood coming out of her mouth. I snuggled her in my arms and leaned against the wall. I looked nat her again and almost cried. I reached down to her lips. Hers and mine barley touching . Then a light came form here body and the dream disappeared.

**Prolong Negi**

**The Dream**

* * *

The air around me was cold as we flew over the city. A hedgehog girl was next to me and looked scared "its okay Isabel, i'll never let you go" I said. She nodded but still looked frightened. Her purple quills blew into her face, I gently brushed them away and her violet eyes grew soft. A laser shot out of the midnight sky, almost hitting my broom. We dogged all the lasers as we tried escaping, After the 100th laser as shot, it directly hit us. we went tumbling down at high speed . She screamed and I grabbed her hand and held her close. She grabbed my shirt and buried her face in it. I could tell she was scared. I lifted up her chin and told her that I would never let her go. I used some of my magic to get the broom fixed and we flew into the base. We saw two doors, Isabel took my hand and walked toward the second door. After we got threw it the door closed behind us with a loud band "Damn it" she yelled and stomped her foot on the floor. I smirked at her and then she went fling. I grabbed my broom and catched her in midair. I could she was hurt pretty badly her eyes were closed and her side was bleeding. I lowered us to the floor and as a I did I saw a wired light appear around her body. Once we landed the light went around her body and burst into flames. My world went slowly black.

**Prolong Youshii**

**The Dream**

* * *

I slayed another robot with my avatar. A white and black hedgehog was next to means holding into my shirt "Youshii you need stop, your avatar is running out of life" She said "I'm fine" I said looking into her eyes. Her avatar protected another hit form another robot. We ran through the hall. We turned a conner then millions and millions of robots charged toward us. Luckily a door was right beside us and we entered threw it. The for closed after us. She looked at me, I could tell she was frightened by the way her eyes looked. "Its a trap" she said her body shaking wildly. i had never seen her this scared before. She fell to the ground and I catched her. I saw a bump on her head indicating that she was hit. I looked around the room and suddenly saw a robot just like her come charging toward me a light aspired form her body and my world went black

**Prolong Kazuki**

**The Dream**

* * *

A hedgehog,a a girl grabbed my hand and ran. "You can't use the last of your magic" the girl said "But, Destiny you can't use your magic either" The hedgehog girl looked up at me and gave me a glare "I can use my magic" she said "if I wanted to" We came upon a heard of robots, she grabbed me around my waste and a sudden brust of wind knocked the robots out and onto the floor. I could see that she was hurting and I grabbed her and picked her up. "I'm fine" she said "no tour n to Destiny" I said and ran I found a door and quickly entered it. The door closed instantly and I knew it was a trap. The hedgehog girl jumped out of my arms and looked around the room trying to figure out if there was any possible escape. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground. I catches her as she fell. I scanned the room and the back to her. Her eyes slowly closed "Kazuki" she said. I was about to use my final magic but then I saw a light come form her body. My world went black.

**Prolong Natsu and Gray**

**The Dream**

* * *

I and Natsu was being pulled along by a blue fox with yellow at the tips of her ears and her looked around for and her eyes were full of panic. "were are the others" she mumbled just enough for us to hear. I was about to ask what she was talking about but then she spotted something and dragged us after her. I looked behind us and saw a heard of robots coming quickly tower us. The girl looked toward her left and ran that way. Their was soon enough a door infornt of us. She dragged us behind her and the door closed behind us. She looked calm but then as soon as the door closed again she became frightened. "are you okay Ellie" I asked. Wait how do I know her name "no" she said her hand shaking. I then I saw her being hit be something and went flying. Me and Natsu went and caught her. I looked at her face and she was knocked out cold. I saw robot that looked exactly like her come charging toward us and then the dream ended.

**Prolong Haruhi and Yuri**

**The Dream**

* * *

A golden fox was gripping my hand tightly as we went threw the halls, he say a door and quickly busting it down will his two tails. We took a step inside and the door suddenly closed behind us. "Oh god no" he muttered under his breath. He took a look around as he took his 5th step he was knocked to the floor. I ran to him and kneeled down "I'm find you guys" the fox said. He got up but was quickly knocked again but this time with grater force than before. He was knocked out instantly, I scrambled and picked him up looking for a away out. There was none. I started to panic, but then a bright light simmered form his body and my world went black.


	3. My Characters Prolong

**Darkness Prolong**

**The Dream**

* * *

I was running. Form who or whatI did not know. I ducked into a donor at the edge of a hallway. Robots came pouring out looking for me, for us. I looked at the boy next to me. "Darkness your shoulder is bleeding" I looked at t and sighed. -Thats what you get for trying to hit a robot with a sword- I scold myself. I felt dizzy and felt his strong arms cradle me. "Minato..." I said weakly. I didn't want this to end this way. I wanted my first mission to be a successes. I could fell my eyes droop low. THen suddenly I felt a surfer of power through my body and that was the end of the dream.

**Isabel Prolong**

**The Dream**

* * *

I was flying through the starry sky. I looked down and fear bulged into my stomach. I was very a faired of heights. I looked at there boy next to me who seams to have control of the device (broom I couldn't really think logically so don't judge me). He seen to be maybe 10 years of age. "Isabel, don't be scared I will never let you go" I nodded but fears was still locked into my stomach. I could;d hear a whistling sound in the wind, like a missile. Suddenly a laser shot out of the ever lasting night. The boy quickly dogged the beam and the ones that followed. Buy the 100th hot the laser finally hit its target and made us fall of the broom. "Negi" I screamed, he grabbed my hand and twisted us "i'll never let you go" he said. "I won't let you go either Negi" I hugged him tightly and we fell. I slowly got a felling of dizziness "Negi" I said and then suddenly a spurge of power hit me and released the pain and all the things with it. The dream ended.

**Snowflake Prolong **

**The Dream**

* * *

Youshii slayed another robot with his avatar. I could see his life getting low, so I grabbed his shirt. He turned and looked at me "Youshii you need to sep, your life is almost gone" I said worriedly. I could she the pain in his eyes, my avatar slayed another robot protecting Youshii. "I'm fine" he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me threw the corridor. we ducked just in time before another heard of robots came to coming threw. He held me close stroking my quills, trying to make me calm down. I struggled wanting to get free so he can escape I finally did and I landed in the hall on my butt. The robots grabbed my arms and legs Youshii avatar sliced ten up and II land on my butt again. He picked me up and we ran for what felt likes hours (its was only a couple of minutes) I started to fell dizzy. He looked down at me worriedly and saw a puncerked mark on my skin. I could fell me life slipping away form me. I saw him lean down, his lips bravely on mine when a bugle of power went through me and into the corridor.

**Destiny Prolong**

**The Dream**

* * *

I was running, my hand on other person. I knew him some where but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. We came around a corner and hundreds of robots swarmed around us. "You can't use the last of your magic Kazuki" I saids looking straight into his eyes "you can't either" said Kazuki . I was really annoyed at that statement and sent him a glare and said "I could use my magic if I want to" I could feel the robots almost touching us. But before they could, I grabbed Kazuki around the waist and gave my the last of my power. The power budged out of me and when it was done I felt lightheaded. He grabbed me and picked me up before I could hit the ground "i'm fine" I grumbled at him. "No your not" he said. Another huge group of robots homed in on us. I could feel my lifer slip away. Then suddenly a felt a trust of power shoot out throughout my body.


	4. Chapter 1: A New Face -Darkness Prologue

**Hey everybody, I know its been awhile since I last updated but Ib had major writers block and yeah. Anyways this chapter will be a 4 parter so hope you enjoy. Now on with the show!**

Chapter 1

A New Faces

(Darkness POV)

The only I could remember before I passed out was my mother singing a song and then black. I woke up in at a base of a tree, a woman with purple hair and matching eyes and a white and purple robe was towering over me. "Are you okay" she asked worriedly. I nodded and tired to get up but I could feel pain shooting throughout my body so I decided to stay on the ground. I looked at the clothes I was wearing to see if they ripped anywhere. They didn't have any but I noticed something else, instead of my body being covered in black and red fur they were covered in skin. I touched my quills and stroked them gently (a nevus tick of mine) and found out that there was no quills their was actual hair! The woman say my confusion and asked what was wrong, I shook my head afraid to speak, she blustered toward the door and asked if I wanted to come inside. I nodded because it was starting to get cold outside, we went inside the house into what I think was the living room. It had a table and a TV and a couple of photo's here and there, but nothing else really. I sat down at the table, the woman asked me my name "Darkness" I said luckily my voice was still normal. "Darkness, well thats a pretty name" she said "where are you form Darkness". I was about to answer when I heard a footsteps walking down the stairs. First I saw a girl with blond hair, narrow blue eyes, a black and white dress, then I saw another girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and white and pink dress on with bird like symbols that I had, then another girl with orange hair glass and a white dress the reached down to her knees, then I saw another girl with black hair, a purple dress that had strips down the middle to her belly and purple eyes just like my moms, then I saw another girl (she looked younger than the rest buy the way) with blond hair, green eyes and a white dress that reached down to her feet, then I saw another person (couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl) with silver hair, black eyes, a white tee shirt and black pants. Then I saw him, the guy form my dreams! He had black hair, brown eyes, and a blue the shirt with blue jeans. They stared at me for a couple of minutes and stared back at them. The lady with purple hair broke the silence by saying "this is Darkness and she will be staying with us in till she can find her home" then she turned to me and said "if thats alright with you" I nodded great full that I have somewhere to sleep and to figure out what the hell was going on. She nodded towards me and said "know before we were interrupted you where telling us where your form" I nodded and said I was form Mobious. She asked me who my parents where I said their where Shadow The Hedgehog and Serena. A glint of recognition was in her eyes as I said my mothers name. She nodded and smiled brightly "would you like me to show you to your room" I nodded and she took me into an empty room. She said if I wanted to nap that was fine with her and dinner was going to be ready in a couple of hours. I nodded and went to the closet and pulled out the bed and layer tin on the floor. I curled up in the sheets and went straight to sleep.

**Its done! Yay! Anyways thank you for reading this. If you have any comments, question, constrains just review or PM me. okay. Well bye!**


	5. Chapter !: A New Face: Snowflakes Turn!

**Okay hi guys after I got three votes for this character I decide to do a chapter at this early in the morning. Okay so here it is hope you enjoy. Fair warning I haven't watched the anime Baka and Test Summon The Beast (the show that these characters are based on) in awhile so I might be a little rusty so yeah fair warning. Also I wrote this very earily in the morning so yeah. My bed dosent have any sheets on it and my mother kicked me out of her bed literally and figural. I'm not proud of that. So again I hope you enjoy the show and please R&R once you are done. Thank you and good luck**

Chapter 1

A New Face (Snowflakes Version)

All I remember before blacking out was my mother singing and then darkness. I woke up with a person petting my head and I looked up to sdee who it was, it was a women with black hair brown eyes big boobs a black shirt and black yoga pants on "Are you okay" she asked worried, I nodded my head and bang brushed against my face. That's when I relized that I wasn't my normal self. Instead of having white gloves on my hands were bare. I reached up and felt my quills were gone and replaced with normal hair also my skin wasn't black and white it was regular human skin. I looked at my body at least my clothes didn't change. "Whats your name" the girl asked politely "My- my name" I studdred "Yes your name" the woman asked again "Sn... sn... snowflake" I finally managed out. "Snowflake, what a nice name my name is Yukaino nice to meet you" she replied, I nodded in return. She was about to open her mouth again when some one walked through the door. My eyes grew wide with shock, it was the guy for my dreams. He had brown hair, brown eyes and had a black school uniform on. He and Yukanio kinda looked like brother and sister but I didn't really have anytime before I passed out again and went back into a deep slumber.

**Yay I am done with this chapter hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Okay now onto The Lost One again. This will be fun and interesting. Okay hope you stay tunned intill next time. Oh and tell me which charcter you would want me to do next. Remember Darkness and Snowflake our already out so you have left with Ellie, Destiny, Isabel, and Tails Jr. So hope you enjoy the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 1: A New Face Destiny Turn

**Hey guys and girls of FanFiction how are you all doing. I'm back and ready to write so I hope you enjoy this chapter. After man results the winner for this chapter is Destiny! I actually thought it would either be Snowflake or Darkness that the people here favored but no its Destiny. Now Destiny's anime is called Maburaho and I won't get into the details but I will be doing the opening thing that I think is hilarious. Okay so here it is My name is Kazuki Shikimori and I am 17 years old. I attend the Aoi Academy a school for world class magicians. But me Im less then ordinary, Im worthless, Im a total failure, and girls won't take a second look at me. But all the sudden three beautiful girls where after me. A guy like me! But heres there real goal was, my jeans. Isn't that funny except for the part about the 3 beautiful girls and all of them where after his jeans. Thats not true in this story. Anyways I hope you enjoy the show and pleas review on your way out please I would really appreciate it.**

Chapter 1

A New Face (Destiny Version)

The last thing I could remember was my mother singer and then complete darkness. I woke up in a hospital bed with a black haired man peering over me. "Ah I see you're awake" the mysterious man said "what do you mean" I said in return trying to put aside the fact that I did past out but that was the past and now is now "and where am I". "You're at Aio Academy" he in turn replied. I jumped out of the bed and put my hands on my hips and said "really where am I" "I told you where you are now please get back into bed" the mysterious man replied noting toward the bed. "No" I said and ran out of the room. I ran three classrooms away form the nurse office and then I turned a coroner. I bumped into somebody and yelled "Hey watch where you're going" I looked up and saw him. The guy form my dreams, he had brown hair with grey eyes and he had a uniform on. "Are you okay" he asked, I nodded blushing, he put out his hand for me and I accepted. He gently pulled me and said "are you after my jeans too" I shook my head no and he breathed out a sigh "oh thats good to know" and then suddenly we heard a large rumbling like a heard of cable stampeding. A fear of look and worry crossed his eyes. I quickly grabbed his hand turned around and ran.

**so how did you guys enjoy the ending here. I hope it was what you guys expected form me and I hope that you contuine to like this story. Now there is three people left Isabel, Ellie, and Tails Jr. Which one will you pick. Please either PM me or Review me the results of your choosing. Well in till next time I hope you guys have a great time or day or whatever. So yeah bye.**


	7. NOTE!

Hey guys and girls of the web, as you can see this is not a real chapter. But I'm working very hard on it as well as my other stories. But there is something that I need to tell you guys that's really important. 1. I will be doing separate stories for the characters that have more the one Ashikabi. I know some of you are thinking that what about Ellie she has more than one but they live in the same place! Yes I know that and she will not be having an extra chapter like her brother and sisters. 2. After this series is over there is going to be more special stories add and you all will get to meet a new character! Anyways enjoy your day or night or whatever.


End file.
